Lux in Tenebris Latent: Celestial Fusion
by InsanityScreamsDarkness
Summary: Team Natsu went on a mission that broke them; yet made them whole at the same time. Driven nearly to brink to the brink of insanity Lucy uses a new power a dark power to save the lives of them all. but little do they know that what she has done has sent spiraling down a deep dark road one that she will possibly never come back from. When all else fails will the light save them?


Fusion

I looked up painfully from my place on the floor at the corner of the room. In front of laid Natsu, Gray ,Erza and Carla. The only one still standing was Wendy, who was taking a real beating from Miyuki and her gang, they were just playing with her, they knew if they wanted too they could kill us all. But they had kept us around for days now, they would attack us until we passed out and when we woke up they would start all over, it was a sick game that really had no end.

I looked over at my teammates and studied their injuries more closely, it seemed Erza's theme of injury was cuts, Gray's was bruises and Natsu's was burns, one of them had this strange blue fire that he couldn't eat, my injuries were actually lashes from my own Flueve de Etoiles so naturally I had cuts, burns and bruises all in lines all over me. And they would surely scar, they beat me also, about 50 of them the ones, I managed to beat without Urano Metria weren't mages so they just beat me with fists, clubs and the like on top of my other injuries I had broken bones as well. But Wendy who had just been thrown down next to me had no visible injuries so I assumed hers were purely internal. As I saw the blood slowly leaking out of her mouth and her arms and legs bent at awkward angles, I knew that I was right. (A/N Carla's injuries are the same as Wendy's)

"What should we do with those Fairy Sh*ts? Do we kill em' and dispose of the bodies? Cos we're gonna have to get rid of me' we we're moving somewhere else to set up shop and we can't have em' with us."

"Kill them."

And with that statement the bald man sauntered towards Erza and grabbed her by the hair and yanked her up from her position lying face down on the ground so she was kneeling, the pain woke her up, though she did not fight knowing it was pointless. He then called a couple of his buddies to grab Natsu, Gray and Wendy similarly, they dragged them off to some other part of the warehouse. I waited for someone to grab me, but instead the "boss" came over.

"Oh no honey. You're not going anywhere!" He laughed when he saw my expression, he then grabbed me roughly by my chin, and kissed me. It was truly disgusting, then he ripped Flueve de Etoiles off my belt and started to hit me with it, all the while he was smiling gleefully. "You're mine! But first I want you to see the fate of your friends." He kissed my already bruised lips one more time before dragging me to what was labeled the slaughter room. There I saw Natsu, Erza, Gray and Wendy. They were all awake but not fighting, not even looking sad just...resigned.

Then the first goon threw Carla (A/N just pretend Carla was dragged there with them) into what looked like a flaming bear trap. At first she didn't register the pain but when she did, it was torturous. She screamed and screamed Wendy was crying her high pitched wailing joined hers making a unearthly croon that echoed off the walls.

I just looked on paralysed. Carla was dead...I couldn't believe it. Everybody would be devastated, I looked at the faces of all nakama who had come with me on this mission, they still had they same expression on their face as before just... A little broken this time, like nothing would ever be the same again. That look broke my heart and I was sure I had the exact same look on my face. I was enraged, I was infuriated...I was ready to kill.

I felt magic surge through my body washing away the paralysis. I got up, shocking everyone around me, but the shocked faces of our kidnappers soon turned to devilish smiles. Golden magic circles formed in my eyes.

"Lend me your power and come forth, gate of the Lion, Leo!" I called Suddenly there was a bright light, when it died down standing there was Loke who was staring at me with wonder clear on his face. I looked down at myself self-consciously, I was wearing a fitted suit, though the suit pants were only as long as short shorts with thigh high stockings and knee high boots. A pair of feminine sunglasses sat upon the bridge of my nose and a rhinestone encrusted headband with a pair of kitty ears adorned my head along with a multitude of rings on my fingers.

I looked at the gang of mages and smiled, the sickeningly sweet smile I used on my old potential suitors before I rejected them. I growled, an animalistic noise that ripped its way from the back of my throat forward that sounded like a lion. Some of them skittered backwards closer to the one that created shield's. In an instant I was behind the shield user and kicking him in the back, he smashed into a wall where Loke was ready to use Regulus Punch, instantly knocked out, I turned around to the stunned faces of the rest of the gang. Knowing I would need some brute strength I transformed again.

"Force Closure, gate of the Lion, Leo! Lend me your power and come forth, gate of the bull Taurus!" I shouted putting away Loke's key and bringing out Taurus'. Again there was a bright light emitted and again when it died down, I was standing there next to Taurus wearing the exact same clothes as Bisca normally did but instead of a gun in my hands I was holding a gigantic axe. I smiled again and hefted the axe in my arms, instructed Taurus to protect my newly unconscious friends and try to salvage Carla's body and charged.

%=#%=#%=#%=#%=#%=#%=#%=#%=#%=#%=#%=#%=#%=#%=#%=#%=#%=#

I opened my eyes groggily, and quickly shut them again the light was way to bright. I realised I was moving and fast, when I opened my eyes this time I did it slowly and allowed my eyes time to adjust. I saw Erza who was driving the SE plug car, look at me and exclaim,

"she's awake!" with this Gray and Natsu who were trying to cheer up a sullen Wendy turned to me and cheered

"she's awake!"

"and we're here!" Erza said as she climbed out of the car and started to unload her large amount of luggage, when she winced only then did I notice the large amount of bandages that were wrapped around her swordsman's frame. And Natsu and Gray who were covered in all sorts of creams both sweet and foul smelling were fighting over who would get out of the car.

"Flame Sh*t!"

"Ice Prick!"

"Baka!"

"Dabo!"

"Is that fighting I hear?"

"No we are the best of friends!" That's my team.

I tried to get up, and cried out in pain, it felt like my whole body was on fire, and couldn't move either it was horrible. I scrambled around aimlessly even though it was hurting me some instinct deep down was telling me get out of my bindings, horrible images filled my mind disjointed and flickering but still there, everything was black, white and grey. The only colour that showed through were the crimson variations of not only the dried but also fresh blood that flowed from the mutilated bodies of my friends.

I screamed, I screamed until my voice went hoarse. I felt strong arms holding down my convulsing body. The warm smell of ash and wood smoke surrounded me as I felt the arms encircle my waist, I instantly calmed down. The familiar touch was something I was very used to yet I couldn't put my finger on where I knew it from. I heard the sounds of welcome backs and screams, namely from MiraJane.

"What happened to you!?" I heard her scream, my eyes where still closed and I was still drifting through consciousness and unconsciousness so I really couldn't answer.

"Mira, shush you'll wake her." The voice said harshly but somehow still full of tenderness. I felt a pang of jealousy but I didn't know why, something about this voice, this voice that was present in so many of my memories. That made me so sorrowful when I wasn't the one to garner his affections. I didn't know what it was, this strange feeling that absorbed and every part of me in such a way that made me feel warm and sent shocks all around my body that hurt me but at the same time made me feel safe like nothing ever had before.

I felt myself ascending steps and finally being laid on a bed, but after that I surrendered myself to warm cotton embrace that was the sleep.

The next morning, as I assumed it was, I awoke to the same ash smoke smell I had fallen asleep thinking about. My eyes opened to see a fuzzy pink object lying upon my chest. Thinking it was a toy I tried to pick it up but only succeeded in pulling it up higher, it seemed to be connected to something. Only when it turned around, looked at me and blinked its olive green eyes did I realise it was someone's head.

"Kya!" I squealed

"Hi Lucy!" The man said "how are you feeling?"

"Uh good..." I said uncertainly. I looked closely at his face and features and recognised him as one of the people who were in the warehouse with me and also in the SE Plug car. "Hey um...Natsu do you remember what happened in that warehouse because only remember some things." Instantly his face darkened and he moved his face so that his eyes and face could be obscured by the shadows in the room and the bangs of his baby pink hair. I looked at him determinedly, hoping that he could still see my facial expression. He knew what I wanted, I was determined to get it. He launched into an in depth recount of what happened those faithful days. I remembered parts of it, like getting the mission approved and MiraJane's worried face as we walked out the door. I sighed...suddenly Natsu's voice went a louder, and took on a slightly happy tone...curious as to what part of that horrible ordeal could make him smile I turned my head back to him and saw him looking at me straight on. He was talking about all the amazing things I had supposedly done. I knew instantly what it was. I brushed my hand over my keys feeling that no one in this world was a better friend to me than my spirits. I gasped. Images filled my mind, one every nano second yet I felt, smelt and tasted every image that flitted across my gaze.

I gasped...and screamed in pain...it was continuous. The pain never really ended. Even when the vision stopped I could till feel it...lingering.

"Lucy!"

"Huh?"

"Lucy you just passed out for like 5 seconds...you were screaming in pain and thrashing around." I took a good look around the room. The whole guild was there looking at me worriedly...but one face was looking at me amusedly. Laxus.

"Hey, Blondie. Whats wrong...your spirits can't do your dirty work anymore? I told you before...Team Natsu are all too weak! Erza, Stripper, Fire Sh*t and you Blondie. That mission was too hard...leave the real jobs to the big boys!" I guild was left flabbergasted.

I looked down at my blanket clad lap.

"You think I don't know that?" I forced out through clenched teeth "you think I don't know that job was too hard?! My friends and I almost died in there! And you can't even find it in yourself too care!? You are truly disgusting!" With that I grabbed the crutches beside my bed and swiftly swung my heavily casted legs out of bed.

Crutchering my way down the second floor stairs, I screamed as I felt a bolt of lightning hit me in the small of my back sending me tumbling down the stairs. I rolled over painfully breathing heavily, the fall down the stairs had reopened many of my wounds though I could barely tell the blood from old reopened wounds from the new one that was bleeding heavily on my back.

I heard screams and shouts one of which I successfully registered as my own. Then I felt a cool feeling on my upper back, I knew it was Wendy. Then a fireball coasted out the door and towards us. Acting on instinct I grabbed Wendy and rolled out if the way opening even more wounds on my stomach this time.

I sighed heavily, and instantly regretted it. It hurt. The shock of seeing a fireball hurtling towards her had caused Wendy to faint. So lying there in a pool of blood I succumbed to the darkness.


End file.
